Ooh,baby?
by drakemi'owne
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with Malfoy's baby. Draco doesn't want the responsibility. But someone does! So, who is waiting at the altar? Will there be moodswings and stuff? Things can get stupid and OOC but still funny!please Read and Review! DMHG? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 stupidly bright witch

Ooh, baby?

Chapter1 stupidly bright witch

Hermione's POV

I'm in a _very _expensive shower. As the water soak my clothes and my whole body, the thoughts of last night came pouring in.

I was on my way home from a reunion party (muggle party commemorating the old days) of my former muggle school. The theme was 80's, we get to wear clothes that are used in that time. Well, being a bookworm I don't know anything about fashion, I wear what is comfortable and cozy, that's just how I am. I remembered seeing my mum in one of her pictures wearing short leather skirts and netted pantyhose. So, that's what I wore. I searched my closet for clothes as such. I ended up with a black synthetic leather skirt that reached four inches above my knees (I tried to make it two inches longer but, somehow, it went wrong and ended up two inches shorter. _So much for Hogwarts' brightest witch, huh? _) a white lacy tube top, netted pantyhose and a black high-heeled-high cut boots.

Being a very abiding former pupil of Hogwarts I left my wand at home to help myself not do magic among muggles. I also took a cab to get there (a muggle automobile).

I barely knew anyone when I got there. Since I loved my teachers back in middle school, I decided to finish the party. It ended at around twelve midnight. The venue was not very close to civilization, no taxi usually go there. So I went for a walk to the taxi station but due to my luck, rain poured very hard.(Trust a bright witch to leave her wand at home not thinking of consequences.) The rain melted my make-up and soaked me through the bones.

I was getting tired of standing in the middle of the rain when a black car stopped in front of me. The car window slid down and a pair of silver eyes eyed me.

"Get in, you're soaking wet. The rain won't probably stop 'till morning." The man from inside the car said.

'Oh, what the heck, I don't want to die of pneumonia, better get inside' I thought to myself.

When I got in I went dizzy. 'Oh no, I caught a fever! Nice one Hermione, fall asleep inside a stranger's car. That will make things better.' The sensuous voice in my head said. But no matter how I try to not fall asleep my eyes gave in and I woke up in a soft, king sized bed with green silk sheets.

'Blood' I told myself as I sat up and saw blood staining the expensive silk sheets of the bed.

'Shit!' What have I done! I..I lost my virginity to a stranger! I sobbed and cried.

'What will my friends think?' I gasped and sobbed harder. It was only then I noticed that the shower was on.

I tried to stop crying as the shower went off. I looked at the direction of the bathroom, waiting for the stranger to get out. To my horror…


	2. Chapter 2 reunion

(A/N: I forgot to post a disclaimer so I'm posting it now. Hehehe)

Disclaimer: I don'town anything. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 2 reunion…

Hermione's POV

To my horror, it was Draco Malfoy!

He wore a white towel around his perfectly beautiful waist and nothing more.

Ugh! Did I say perfectly beautiful? What I meant was sexy and daring. No, waitthat's not right. It's a ferret's body for crying out loud! Never mind.

He was walking towards me. He grabbed a small bag and threw it to me. Did he even recognize me? I think not. He wouldn't touch a single hair if he knew it was me.

"Take that Granger, get a shower and leave" He said after a few seconds. His cold voice made me shiver. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes. He knew all along.

I held the silk sheet against my body and strode across the room to where the bathroom is, grabbing my clothes on the way. I held my head up high, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making me so helpless. But that's what just happened right? I was helpless, that's why I landed in this situation.

I went inside the bathroom. Barely hearing his comment "Like the feeling of the sheets, huh, Granger?"

Once inside, I rid myself of the covers and got dressed. Turned the shower on and let it soak me. Wanting to wash away whatever filth Malfoy had that became part of me. I sat there soaking wet, letting the lukewarm water wash away my tears. That's how I ended up in this very expensive bathroom.

Draco's POV

I can hear the continuous flow of the shower. She's been there for almost an hour! What was she doing?

I made a portkey for her to go home the instant she get out of that bathroom. I'm a very busy man you know. I have lots of paperwork in my study that needs signing today!

I ran out of patience so I stormed inside the bathroom, clutching the bag of galleons and the portkey. When I got inside I saw her with her clothes on, soaking wet under the shower. I was taken aback when she sobbed.

_She was crying?_

So much for Gryffindor courage.

I walked up to her.

"Here's a portkey and your money. Thanks for last night" I said plainly. Staring blankly at her.

She looked horror stricken. She grabbed the portkey and left, leaving the money in my hand.

_Doesn't she need money?_

_I thought she was desperate! That's why she offered a one night stand! Oh, well._

I threw the bag of gold in the tub and left for work.

Hermione's POV

I saw myself inside my apartment. It wasn't much. Just right for me. It's along muggle London. Has two rooms, one as my office, the other my bedroom. A small kitchen at the far side, and a living room just before the door. The bathroom is inside my bedroom.

I was so distraught about what happened that I didn't notice a snowy owl on the kitchen table.

As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

An hour or so later, I woke up feeling something heavy on my stomach.

"Hedwig! I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you coming in." Now I'm losing it, talking to an owl.

Hedwig gave me a blink as if she understood me. Then she raised one leg for me to untie.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the present. I would love to see you and Ron soon. Would it be okay if we all meet on Saturday?Ron and I had that day off. And since term won't be starting anytime soon, you can manage to go, right?_

_Well, see you soon!_

_hugs,_

_Harry and Ron_

I managed to get Hedwig some water and a cracker as my heart sank.

(A/N: Sorry it's so short. I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3 will I or will I not?

(A/N: Okay, another chapter. For those who reviewed: Thank you very much! Keep reading and submitting those sugar coated reviews! hehe Thanks a lot.)

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own anything except the plot. J.K. Rowling owns it! So, please don't sue me.

Chapter 3 will I or will I not?

Draco's POV

I've, constantly, been going back to the place where I saw Granger. I can't believe she didn't take the money! After all, I was the first one to, how should I put this? Took her cherry? Yeah, that's right! And I don't know why I felt bad for her. Maybe its because she doesn't look ready that night. I was bothered if she enjoyed it. And she needed the money for crying out loud!

"Where are you Granger?" I shouted at no one in particular. The house elves were quite startled. They thought I was going to do something horrible again. Poor them, they don't know anything.

Hermione's POV

I was sorting out what I should wear for the reunion we were having. As u saw in Harry's letter, I come to teach Arithmancy at Hogwarts. It's quite fun really. Some classmates tend to visit there once in a while. Like Neville, he really loved Professor Sprout so he then asked Professor McGonagall if he can be a substitute for Herbology.

Harry and Ron works at the Ministry of Magic. Aurors, just what they wanted themselves to be. I, on the other hand, never got the hang of it.

So, the 'reunion', as Harry put it, will be tomorrow. I'm fighting the urge to tell them. But won't it be better if they will know? At least they'll be there for me. And maybe they will curse Malfoy's sexy arse into Oblivion! Sexy arse? Ow come on! Not again! Ugh! Oh well, he must kiss his sorry arse goodbye once I tell Harry and Ron what he did to me.

After browsing and sorting my clothes I ended up with red spaghetti strapped top, flared pants and a pair of slip-ons. Wrapping it all up with a long white coat.

I slumped back down to bed thinking about what could happen when I felt something rising in my throat.

'I think I'm gonna puke!' I ran towards the bathroom. After the morning sickness I just had (which actually don't always happen in the morning) I went to my kitchen and drank an ice cold water.

What's happening to me? Maybe something I ate. It's getting late. Must have a beauty sleep for Harry. Oh, and Ron too. But mostly for Harry. And I drifted off to sleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked myself while grabbing my alarm clock.

_9:37am_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

I hurriedly went to the bathroom for a shower. Yeah, been taking it almost every 3 hours a day since the 'incident'. Somehow, every time I went for a shower that egotistical prick always pop into my mind.

I wore the clothes I prepared yesterday, grabbed my wand and apparated to Diagon Alley.

We planned to meet at Fortesque's. I missed that place, since Voldemort's supporters killed him I haven't got the hang of eating ice cream. No one can equal the taste of Fortesque's ice cream. I just hope his successor will do the same.

As I went inside the shop I instantly noticed a fiery red head and a very untamable hair.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" I called out to them. They looked up at me and smiled.

Ron moved to make room for me, I noticed Harry giving him a look.

"What's the matter?" I asked Harry.

"You see," I turned to Ron as he began.

"Harry's, well, got something to tell you, right Harry?" I looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked astonished at the abrupt turn of conversation.

"Well, its just that, we missed you 'Mione. And I've been hearing news about you. Not really good ones, you know." Harry shifted in his seat. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? And what news is he talking about?

"What news?" I asked puzzled and intrigued.

"Mione, we know you better than anyone does. And we can't afford your name being stained by some pathetic loser right? you're the best witch Hogwarts had to offer after all." Harry smiled a reassuring smile at me. I looked up to them and was battling my mind if I should tell them the whole Malfoy thing a week ago.

But when I was about to talk that sick feeling in my stomach rose up and before I know it I was running out the door to vomit.

The two followed me in utter surprise and tried to calm me down by smoothly rubbing my back.

'Oh, how I loved them both for being there for me.'

After feeling a little bit fine I looked at them tear stained and sweaty.

"Hermione, are you…pregnant?" Ron asked, half delighted half curious.

"Ron, don't be silly, 'Mione is not in a relationship right now, how cold she be? Right, 'Mione?" Harry reassured more to himself than any of us.

"I… I have to tell you something." I told them not looking in their eyes. I was afraid they'll judge me for who I became. So I stepped inside Fortesque's again and sat back in my sit. Ron sat with Harry on the opposite side.

"Well, I don't know how to start this but…" And I told them all that's happened including the horrible morning after.

They looked at me with pity and concern as I finished telling them everything through the sobs and tears.

Harry sat beside me then hugged me. He kissed my forehead as if saying: 'I'm here, it's alright. Everything will be fine.'

"But, it isn't final yet, right? You still don't know for sure if you're pregnant. We can go to St. Mungo's today to have you checked up. Then we'll know what to do." Ron suggested trying to lighten the mood a bit.

I nodded a reply. But before we went to St. Mungo's I bought myself a bubble gum-mint ice cream with chocolate bits. I couldn't help myself!

(A/N: okay, I know it is not very long but I hope I satisfied you. Thanks for reading again! And please submit a review! Please and thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4 so what's next?

(A/N: uhm, seems like another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one. Thanks for reading! And please review afterwards. Give me some ideas too if you want something to happen. And try to understand if my grammar is not so good. I'm not really an English person. Thanks again!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Ayt?

Chapter 4 so, what's next?

Draco's POV

I don't regret anything I did with the Mudblood. She deserves it for being vulnerably cute.

I really thought she will be a successful career woman after Hogwarts. She was the brightest among all of us for crying out loud! And she got me always second best!

So, why was she standing in the middle of the rain with those skimpy clothes? What was she thinking? In the middle of a dark street full of deranged people who gets a kick of taking women down for a night.

Being the heartless, handsome, most eligible bachelor that I am, I couldn't leave someone I know out there. Even if it's a filthy, beautiful Mudblood whore.

My thoughts were rattled by a tapping sound on my window.

"Must be Blaise Zabini," I told myself. Zabini was a business associate of mine. Since my father made ties with the Zabinis for business ventures and stuff, I had to keep him in the company. When I let the owl in, he gave the letter to me and flew out the window.

_Dear Mr. Draco L. Malfoy,_

_We, at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, would like to thank you for giving us a kind amount of gold for the reconstruction of the asylum ward._

_In relation to this, we would personally like to invite you for the Grand Opening of the section which is today at 3:30 in the afternoon._

_Sorry for such short notice and we hope you oblige to our request._

_Thank You! And see you later!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hirelda Swein_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuies' Head Healer_

Great! Now I have to get there in two hours time! My luck just ran out.

I finished my shower and dressing up an hour later. All I have to do next to get there without suspicion from Muggles.

Might as well apparate. I don't want to mess up my look with floo powder.

Hermione's POV

I'm sitting on a long hard bench with Harry and Ron. We're still waiting for the results. The Healer said the results will be up. But it was held up because there was some celebration near the asylum wing. She even invited us though we were not in the mood since I was nervous.

Suddenly, as if a celebrity came, people started to go to the asylum wing. Harry and Ron, being Aurors, ran to where the fuss was and I followed.

There holding a golden pair of scissors (typical) to cut the ribbon to formally open the asylum ward is Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a black shirt that fitted his body perfectly, a black coat and black slacks and a black pair of expensive shoes. All his clothes made his pale features stand out and he really looked like a celebrity. With his soft hair hanging loosely covering up his silver orbs.

Looking at him made my stomach form a knot. He cut the ribbon and applause burst in the room. A second later I found him looking straight at me.

I began my search for Harry and Ron, I don't want Malfoy to get an idea of confronting me with all these people around.

I spotted Harry and Ron going back where we were waiting for the pregnancy test results. I was about to run after them but my view was blocked by a smirk coming from none other than Malfoy.

"Ugh," I muttered a little too loudly.

"Not happy to see me, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

'Ooh, that sarcasm filled jerk! The nerve!' I shut him a death glare, that ought to answer his question.

"Really? Oh, here is your gold. You left it in the bath tub." He said handing me a bag of galleons.

"I don't-"

"Oh, there you are Ms. Granger! I was looking everywhere for you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley just left. Seems like they have been called up by the Ministry. Oh, and I'm so delighted to inform you that you are pregnant! And he must be the father! Congratulations to both of you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I have to get going. Good day!" The all giddy Healer just announced that I'm pregnant! With Malfoy as the father!

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. Malfoy looked taken aback himself.

"Am I…really the father of that?" He asked pointing at my flat tummy.

"I don't need explaining to you. I'm better off alone. Good day Mr. Malfoy." And with that I headed for the doors only to be held back by a grip on my arm.

"What do you want!" I hissed at him trying to get myself out of his grip.

"You haven't answered my question, Granger. And if I really am the father of what you are carrying it's in my conscience if I don't support you at the least." He stared intently into my eyes.

'He's willing to support me, or in this case the baby, but not his name.'

"I don't think I will ever need your support Malfoy. What the baby needs is a name. And I will find someone who is more than willing to give it." I spat at him and tried to turn and leave but he was still gripping my arm.

"And who, pray tell, would that person be?" he asked again raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you, I'm going to find one!" I hissed again. He just smirked at me.

"Go ahead then. I don't give a damn. That will just be a filthy halfblood. The hell I care who you go out with. You can support yourself eh Granger? You wouldn't need me after all." And with that he apparated to Merlin knows where.

I left St. Mungo's with tears.

'Why the hell am I crying! Stop it! Stop it I say!' I thought to myself.

I ended up standing outside the Burrow. I needed to talk to Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley for that matter.

Draco's POV

I can't believe I'm going to be a father. And to Granger at that. What would my father think?

'You don't give a damn what your father thinks! His dead now! He can't do anything to you!'

'Yeah, but what would others think? I can't go out in public and shame the Malfoy lineage! People look up to me because of that!'

'Well, then leave your son or daughter in the aid of Potter then. I bet you would like that. No responsibilities and no Granger.'

'Yeah, no Granger. She looked so radiant today, doesn't she? Maybe because of the pregnancy. They say that's how it goes.'

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," I whispered to the door. Zabini came in with a piece of parchment.

"Hey, Malfoy, this just came in this morning." He said as he handed me the parchment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something about business in Bulgaria. I think you must go there. People are going mad! They say, they need a charm for talking business with the East." He informed me then got another parchment from inside his cloak.

"Oh, and here's another one from France. I thought you'd be delighted to see that. Fleur will be ecstatic to see you I suppose." He grinned at me.

Yeah, I ended up with the veela. She was quite nice when I went to France once. And I told myself that this was a great opportunity for me and the business. Having a veela by your side can charm anyone.

"Would you like to go instead?" I asked Zabini. His features lightened up a bit but turned to normal again in a few seconds.

"I would love to but, I have a business of my own to attend to." I almost forgot. Zabini just finished putting up a book store.

"So I guess I'll see you after six months then." He patted my back lightly and turned to leave when I suddenly heard myself.

"Hey, Zabini, while I'm not around, I need you to look after someone."

(A/N: okay, I need to clarify a few things. This is a post Hogwarts story. And I myself got nerved with my idea of having Draco in a car. I will personally, (as if anyone else can do something about it) explain it in the next chapter. And seeing that some of my readers think it most appropriate to write in the third person, I will try and do so. Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep on reading and submitting those reviews! Thanks again!)


	5. Chapter 5 whatever shall i do with you?

(a/n: I'm doing a part of this chapter in the normal POV. Hope you appreciate it.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 5 Whatever shall I do with you?

Since Blaise Zabini is the closest thing to a best friend for Draco, he decided to tell him what happened in the first chapter. (hehe, sorry, I lost track of time and that's all I could think about. Sorry again!)

"See Blaise, I was trying to make ties with some Muggle for a new perspective in advertising. You know how people wants to see something new in our advertising department. And mother suggested that I come to this place see. I should have known it was a Muggle, mother suddenly fell in love with Muggles after father died. So, I contacted Arthur Weasley for Muggle Cooperations and got me a decent automobile. I even hired someone to drive it for me.

"It took me seven hours to talk to this guy and.."

"What was the automobile for?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Well, mother said that impressions are important for Muggles so she advised me to get a car for that matter and look handsomely rich and capable of talking things smoothly. I already have the two, the only thing I need is a car so that explains it. But that's out of the situation…" He was again cut off bye Blaise

"What situation?" he asked.

"I'm getting there, if you stop cutting me off. Okay, so I ended up going home at around midnight and taking the man home due to excessive drinking. (He insisted on having the business in a bar.) When I was on my way home it rained. We passed by a street full of drunk Muggles and saw a familiar person. I told the driver to stop in front of the girl and to my surprise it was Granger! She looked so cold wearing hardly anything and told myself that if she's offering a one night stand she could sit with me in the car. So I did what I thought off and the next morning she didn't look happy to see me. I myself was surprised because I found out that she was a virgin! I gave her a bag of gold seeing that that is what she needed. Why would she sink that low if she doesn't right? And just today I found out that she's pregnant! With my baby!" Draco finished and got up to get a firewhiskey.

"Draco, I never thought you were so dense." Blaise commented as he went to get a drink himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, annoyed that Blaise just called him dense.

"She didn't say that she was offering a one night stand, did she? Why would she even be furious of seeing you the next morning if she knows what will happen? You easily jump to conclusions! That might be used against you one day, you know that, mate?" Blaise smirked at Draco who looked like ice cold water was just poured over him

Draco's mouth fell open. Thinking of some come back.

"I…I well, what was she doing in the middle of a dark street wearing next to nothing!" Draco snapped feeling good at what he just said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Draco Lucius Malfoy. There are such things as dress-up parties in Muggles you know." Blaise said smirk still in place.

"How do you know all that? Don't tell me you got infected by mother as well?" Draco asked smiling stupidly at Blaise.

"Never you mind. So, what does that short story got to do with your favor?" Blaise asked changing the topic.

"Well, since Granger is pregnant…" Draco started.

"Don't you dare order me to follow that Muggle born witch!" Blaise threatened.

"No! I'm not telling you to do such a thing. You just have to make sure that the half-Malfoy will be alright! What if Granger decides to not have the baby? I can't have that, not that I know that the purest blood of wizards will be running in the veins of that child!" Draco tried to convince Blaise.

Blaise acted as if he was thinking for a second and then he nodded slightly.

Draco's face lit up and smirked.

"I know you wouldn't resist me! Hahahahaha!" Draco exclaimed.

"Before you wet your pants, I'm only doing this in exchange for a position in Malfoy Inc." Blaise smirked at him again. (a/n: do you know what else they do rather than smirk? I'm kind off getting tired of writing about them smirking all the time. Please give me an idea. Hehe. Thanks!)

Blaise's POV

Now that would make things better. I asked Draco for a position inside the company so as to make my new bookstore look good. I don't think he minds. Now to get things straight before he leaves for Bulgaria tomorrow. I'm going back to the Manor to clear things up. I can't wait to see Granger again.

Since that slap she gave Malfoy back in third year I thought of her. And maybe, just maybe she's thought of me too.

'Yeah, that's right. Don't you remember? Malfoy's always in the limelight. She wouldn't have noticed you even if you wear a pink tutu.'

'But she's not like any other girls. She notices every bit of information in class, maybe she already noticed me. She's just too shy to approach a handsome, rich and cunning person like me.'

'forget it, you're hopeless.'

I apparated outside the Malfoy Manor. I just got an idea. Maybe he wouldn't mind me getting romantic with Granger. He only cares about the child. Nothing more.

I still can't believe he did that to her! My precious Granger under the hands of Malfoy. The git. If he hadn't explained it to me that well I could have sink my fist into his stomach. Luckily, I still have my wits and a good sense at that.

A house elf opened the door for me.

"Where's your master?" I asked looking down at the filthy creature.

"He is at his study, Master Zabini." The house elf said bowing until his nose touched the marble floor.

I went up to his study which is conveniently located at the west wing of the Manor.

When I got there I knocked twice. Just like what my father taught me.

"Come in." Draco answered from behind the door. As I open it I see him briefly going over the papers he will leave me when he goes to his trip. He looked up at me and continued on his work

"What do you want?" He asked me not tearing his eyes from the paperwork.

"Well, I'm just asking for permission. Will it be okay if I go out with Granger?" I asked the big question. He looked taken aback by the idea. He stopped fiddling with the papers for a while but quickly got his composure back.

"That will be alright with me, Zabini. And you just gave me another idea." Draco smirked and leaned back to his leather chair with his head rested in his arms.

"A very brilliant idea." He repeated.

(A/N: now, I hope you liked this chapter and please keep on submitting those reviews. And by the way, someone told me to write in the third person, that explains the normal POV in the first part. I decided to write another subjective point of view so you can tell me which is better. Please mention that in your review, so I may know what to do. Thanks for reading! And please review!)


	6. Chapter 6 spy,spy, and fall?

(a/n: Thanks for all who reviewed! Luckily, as your reviews said, I will use the first person POV. I'm more comfortable with it! Haha. Sorry again for the grammar, I don't have an editor so please excuse the grammar. And to those who gave suggestions and hints, thanks to you too. By the way, is Blaise Zabini a girl? Someone told me so. Oh well, on with the story then.)

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that these characters are not mine? Haha, all the time of course! They are J.K. Rowling's, ok?

Chapter 6: spy, spy, and fall?

Harry's POV

Okay, so I was quite disappointed when 'Mione told me that Malfoy did something horrible to her and she got a souvenir with it. I never thought she would be in such a situation. I admired her from the very start of school. She's a very bright witch! Who could think of doing something that horrible to her? Well, Malfoy did.

Now, what she needs is someone who will give the baby a name.

At that thought I saw her coming in with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, crying once again.

"'Mione, what's the matter?" I asked her although I already know why.

"I just… I don't know how to raise the child, a…alone that is." She stuttered. Thought so. That's why I got the box inside my pocket. I know it's not much but it's better than her alone. Besides, I learned to love her since the war ended. I guess being beside her all the time, during ups and downs, helped that feeling to blossom.

I gathered up the courage and knelt before her. Go, Harry, you had the guts to defeat Voldemort right? Proposing to Hermione will be a piece of cake.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Okay, that went smooth, now for an answer. Hermione, don't think about feelings. You need me more than ever! And this is how I can repay you for everything you did for me. Just say yes and I will disregard any feelings I may feel for someone else. Just say yes. If you won't I'll make you.

"Harry, I…I can't. I know you are just doing this because you have to. Harry, don't waste such an important thing on me just because I need it. It only makes me feel horrible." That's what she said. I doubt that.

"'Mione, who are you kidding? I love you, and I will give anything to make you happy." I told her. There, I said it. I love her!

"Oh, Harry. Thank you." And she accepted the ring. She pulled me up as I put the ring onto her finger.

Draco's POV

"What idea Draco?" Blaise asked me.

"Well, if she accepts you. You can give me the baby and run away with the Muggle- born." I told him smirking. Blaise looked taken aback with the idea.

"What if she decides to keep the child?"

'Hmm, Zabini has a bigger brain than I thought.'

"If she doesn't then steal it from her." I said, coolly.

"No, I will not do that."

"What have you got to lose?"

"Her trust Malfoy."

"Her Trust?" I repeated.

"Yes, because unlike you, she values it." I scowled at that.

"How did you know she values trust?"

"I…I have my sources, mind you." He really is in to this Muggle.

"Yeah, right Zabini. If I didn't know better you were spying on her." He lost his cool at that. He started fiddling with a loose thread of his black pants.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but…"

"Go on. Go on." I urged him.

"It all started in third year when she punched you across your face." He looked at me tentatively. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought 'she's not an ordinary girl to do that to the high and mighty Malfoy' so I started looking out for her. It wasn't an easy job seeing that Potter and Weasley was always with her. After Hogwarts I thought I could get over her. But I was wrong, one night I found her in the middle of a dark alley when a black car stopped in front of her and she came in. I was about to come to her when that car beat me to it. So, I apparated back to my house. She just came from a dress- up reunion party…" he stopped at that. A light of realization struck his Italian face.

"That was you!" He pointed at me. I nodded with a smile.

"You… You're the one in the car!" Finally, I thought he'd never realize that. He slumped into the nearest armchair.

"So, you're telling me that you fell in love between the time of the punch and the spying?" I inquired.

"Yeah, mainly, yes."

Hmm… I must admit, she looked cute. Not much sense of fashion but she still looked cute in what she wore.

I stood up and got myself and Blaise a fire whiskey.

'Did I just think of Granger cute?'

"Zabini, I take back my offer." I finally said after much thinking and a sip from my glass.

"What!" He looked horror stricken.

'I thought so.'

"See, I don't think she'll be happy about you spying on her while courting her, right?" I answered.

'Yeah right, you want the girl for yourself Draco! Admit it!' I hate my inner voice.

"Right, thank you for saving me from that. But I need the position!" He exclaimed.

'Better give him the position. I'm getting the girl anyway.'

"Okay, I still give you the position."

He stood up and shook my hand a little too giddy.

'Very un- Zabini of him'

"Thanks Malfoy. I will go now. You best start packing." He told me as he approached the door.

"Oh, and Zabini. Good luck." He nodded slightly and left closing the door behind him.

"Better start packing."

Hermione's POV

I don't know why I accepted Harry's proposal.

'Your desperate remember?'

'Yeah, I was.' I sighed. I thought Malfoy would be decent. I thought wrong.

How can I think of Malfoy like that? He just landed me in this problem right?

'Then why in Merlin's name are you thinking of him all the time!'

'Maybe because he is the father of what I am carrying.'

Just then, Ginny came in.

"Hermione, you will never guess who is downstairs right now!"

'Could it be? Draco? Ugh! I just called him in his first name!'

(a/n: I'm sorry if the chapters always end up in a cliffhanger. It just sort of come up like that. Now would be a great time to send your reviews. And please tell me if Zabini really is a girl. I'll update again soon. To Ginny-Harry fans, I'm so sorry. I just have to bring that up. Hehe. Thanks again for reading and please review!"


	7. Chapter 7 What can i do?

(a/n: Thanks for the reviews and to those who said that they like the story, thanks too. For those who said otherwise thanks for your opinion. Okay, now Draco will be out of the picture for quite sometime but please bear with me. Also, please excuse me for the grammar errors, I don't have an editor to check it. Thanks again! Now on with the story!)

Disclaimer: nah, don't own anything.

Chapter 7 What can I do?

Blaise's POV

She giddily ran the flight of stairs. Hermione. Her soft curls waving about. She moved past Potter and Weasley and then she saw me. She stopped for a moment, giddiness disappearing from her face.

"Oh… uhm, Zabini. What brings you here to the Burrow?" She asked me as she took a seat across me.

"Blaise," I told her.

"What? I'm sorry. Pardon?"

"Blaise, call me Blaise." I told her with a smile. She looked at me with her brown eyes then uttered.

"Oh, right. So, what are you doing here again?" She asked me, never leaving my gaze.

I leaned in at the table and told her what I was there for.

"You see, Hermione. Can I call you that? By your first name, I mean?" She nodded, of course.

"Hermione, ever since you slapped Malfoy in the face back in third year I can't seem to forget you. After Hogwarts, I tried to keep track on you but I failed due to the war breaking out. But I saw you again just a week ago. Under the pouring rain in Muggle London. I know I should have approached you then so as not to let Malfoy get to you and have his child but he got to you first. And, well, I don't care about that anymore. I love you. And I can prove myself to you. Just tell me what I can do to prove myself. I will do everything to fall back into place just for you Hermione."

I was too busy with my speech that I didn't notice Potter being held down by Weasley in an attempt to attack me. Or that I'm already on bended knees in front of Hermione in the Weasley kitchen with Ginny Weasley and the other Weasley clan watching.

I stood up and went back to where I was seating. Then looked eagerly at Hermione. She was looking down at her hands when finally she spoke.

"Blaise, I an very happy to know how you feel about me." At that she held out her right hand and there I saw it.

"But, I'm engaged. I hope we can be friends." She looked at me with watery eyes and reached for my trembling hand.

"I'm so sorry. You even traveled all the way here just to tell me that and, well, I kind of disappointed you." She still looked at me intently while I was formulating something to regain my cool exterior.

"But that's impossible. I mean, who are you engaged with?"

'Nice try for being cool, Blaise. Why not just accept your defeat?' said an eerie voice in my head.

Right then Potter walked up to Hermione wrapping his arm to her shoulders.

"Oh, that's great. Congratulations then, Potter. Hermione, If you ever need a friend, although I doubt you'll turn to me, I'm just here. Okay? Nice chatting with you. Thanks again Mrs. Weasley. Good night." And with that I apparated to nowhere in particular.

It was nice of Mrs. Weasley to shed tears for me. I think that's why Hermione loved it there. The people are so nice. Maybe she found it romantic to have someone there proposing his undying love only to find out that it is hopeless. Oh well.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe that Blaise Zabini just proposed his love for me! And in front of the Weasleys! He has got a lot of courage to do that.

I can't help but feel sorry for him. And to think I had a slight crush on him back in fourth year. What has happened to the world lately?

First, me being stupid enough to be dragged by Malfoy into bed.

Second, Harry proposing to me.

And now Blaise Zabini.

"He's sweet huh?" Ginny said as she entered our room.

"Oh, ah, yeah, right."

"Hermione, you know what's best for you right? And you know you can't tell what people should think or feel for that matter. Because what happened there is not your fault." Ginny told me as she held my hand.

"I know, Ginny. But I can't look at myself in the mirror knowing that I just hurt someone even if he wasn't that nice to me in the first place." I lost myself at that. I cried tears I never knew I had for Zabini before. Never knew that after all the years of taunting I will still have tears for him.

But I also didn't know that I would be falling for someone so evil and cunning.

I guess there is more to life than books and parchment. How could I be so stupid to realize it only now? Now that I'm pregnant with the most egotistical prick's child?

"Now Hermione, being depressed and staying up so late will not be god for the baby. Sleep and tomorrow we will go shopping for the baby. Harry told mum that the wedding planner will be here sometime on Thursday. Sleep tight, okay? Good night." Ginny assured me. And she settled at the bed besides mine.

As my head touched the pillow I fell asleep with the nicest dream I ever had.

Draco's POV

(a/n: I know that I told you guys that we won't be hearing from Draco for some time but I just can't help it! His charms are so powerful! Haha.)

I was just about to get to bed when an owl tapped at my suite window.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! It's already 2am!" I cursed as I opened the window letting a cold October breeze into my room.

I grabbed the letter, fed the bird with some crackers and slumped down on an armchair.

Draco,

You will not believe this but Potter just proposed to Hermione!

And her stomach is getting prominent somehow. She takes me as a friend only. Curse that Potter. Although I think she will be in good hands with him.

Sincerely,

Blaise Zabini.

I turned the lights off and drifted to sleep the letter still clutched in my hands.

(a/n: sorry it took so long considering that this is such a short chapter. Got problems with the computer. A Trojan virus was just detected! Oh, well. Now, I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations but I am trying my best to make this story exciting. I don't know if I will be able to write some action because their world just got peace but as I was writing this something came into mind. Hehe. Thanks for reading nd please continue with your reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8 Let's go shopping!

(a/n: Hope you'll like this chapter. Oh, and sorry if the ring was in her right hand. I'm so stupid. Sorry again! Please bear with me and my grammar. Thanks again!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 8 Let's go shopping!

Harry's POV

Hermione and Ginny went out for shopping today. Ron and I went to work. We got separate projects. He needed to go to Wizarding Columbia for his mission, seems like there are other dark wizards who work in small communities in Columbia.

I, on the other hand, was placed in Ireland. Just like Ron, we have some issues about extensive use of the Dark Arts in that part of Europe.

We must wait for them before going to our duties. We have to go there and stay for at least a month. I hope Hermione will be alright without me and Ron by her side.

"Mum! We're home! And we have a visitor!" Ginny could be heard all around the house. Who could be the visitor?

I ran down the stairs together with my trunk. Ron was already at the kitchen.

"'Mione, how was shopping?" I started, not noticing another person in the room carrying the baby's new crib.

"It was great! I can't help myself with every item I see! And I still don't know if it is a girl or a boy!" Hermione was ecstatic. She smiled at me from ear to ear.

"Ginny and I would have not been able to go home if it weren't for Blaise." Now I took notice. Zabini was seating with Ron discussing the latest issues about the Chudley Cannons.

Seems Zabini is not as bad as I thought he was.

"Thanks then, Zabini." I reached out my right hand for a shake and he took it, smiling. He was smiling not smirking at me.

"Well then, I think we have someone to trust while Ron and I are not around." I said mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked through a glass of butterbeer.

"Harry means that he and I have a mission for at least a month. We will be out for a different mission." Ron stated as if it were a picnic in the park.

"What?" Hermione looked at me with concern all over her beautiful face.

"I'll just be in Ireland while Ron is in Columbia." I told her.

"How about the wedding? You can't possibly leave me." Hermione stubbornly said.

"You can stay here with the Weasleys." I tried to reason to her and held her hand.

"No, I prefer to be back in Muggle London. I will stay there and finish my lesson plans or the school year. Having the baby alone is bothering enough for McGonagall."

"Of course it isn't." MinervaMcGonagall suddenly appeared outside the Burrow's kitchen.

"Minerva! How good to see you." Mrs. Weasley gave McGonagall a hug then went to get some tea.

"It does not bother anyone Ms. Granger. You can have as much leave as you want. We just had a substitute for your place in Arithmancy. Although she is not as capable as you, I think she'll survive." McGonagall said.

"See? Then you may stay here. It's safer."

"Why do I feel like everyone is leaving me? First Dra- Malfoy and now you and Ron." Hermione said. At this Zabini butted in.

"How did you know that Draco left London?" Zabini asked.

"I… well, I read it in Witch Weekley. It said that the most eligible bachelor has left London for a business trip but they know better. Because he was going to Paris next. They say that he will meet some girl there." Hermione explained with smugness in her tone.

"Oh, why were you interested?"

"I am not! I am just a wide reader. And I don't like it when I skip a page." She replied again.

"Anyway, Hermione, I find it that you will not take no for an answer so I'll let you stay in your apartment." She smiled at that.

"Zabini, can I ask you a favor?" I said turning to Blaise.

"Could you watch over Hermione while Ron and I are away? You see, the other Weasley brothers are very busy at the moment and you're the only friend Hermione has now, except for Ginny of course."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Ginny, I think you'll find it comfortable in Hermione's apartment?"

"Of course." Ginny answered.

And with that I left Hermione in the hands of the people I trust.

Hermione's POV

I'm back at my apartment with Ginny. Blaise, Fred and George helped me in carrying the new furniture for the baby.

"Thanks Fred, George. Would you like something to drink before you leave?" I asked the twins who grew handsomely and successful with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Nah, we better go."

"Customers are waiting."

"Besides, you need to start on the decorations!"

"Goodbye 'Mione! Goodbye little sis. See you tomorrow!" the twins said alternately then finally said goodbye in unison.

"Okay, so, where do we start?" I asked Ginny and Blaise.

"Why not doing the wallpapers first?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure!" Blaise and I said.

We started skimming some brochures and settled with powder yellow wallpaper with green and blue bears playing.

"Why does it have to be yellow?" Blaise asked.

"Because, we still don't know if the baby is a girl or a boy. And I don't plan to find out. I want to be surprised." I informed the both of them.

Blaise went to the shop to get the wallpapers while Ginny and I started unpacking the other baby merchandise.

We were having fun putting up the wallpapers when my stomach started to hurt.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed involuntarily.

""Mione, what's the matter?" Ginny rushed beside me.

"My… stomach…it hurts. Ugh!"

"Oh no. Blaise, I think we must go to the hospital. Now!"

Normal POV

They rushed Hermione to St. Mungo's and found her a Healer.

Hours passed when finally the Healer went out of the room.

"She was just stressed. The baby is fine, although she has a very delicate pregnancy. She must not get stressed, depressed or anything that could make her lose the baby. I don't think we would want that, don't we?" The two nodded t the Healer and went inside the room.

Hermione's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. It was quite uncomfortable.

'I would give anything to have Malfoy's bed right now.'

Oh, my gosh! Did I just thought of Malfoy's bed!

This pregnancy thing is getting on me!

I saw Ginny and Blaise enter the room, worry spelled all over their faces. I smiled at them.

"Hermione, are you alright?" They both asked. I nodded, yes.

"I would love to go home and finish the baby's room now."

They looked at each other and smiled a weak smile.

"'Mione, the Healer said that you must not stress yourself or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll lose your baby."

Normal POV

Days passed. It turned to weeks and months. It was now December. Harry and Ron's missions were extended. They were expecting them for Christmas though.

The Weasley clan helped Hermione in anyway possible to get her out of stress and putting up the baby's room. The room looked divine with Ginny's expertly fashionable hands and her brothers' playful image.

It was now three days before Christmas and Hermione was in Diagon Alley for last minute shopping. She was having a hard time in finding her way through all the people with her bulging stomach.

She was on her way to Flourish and Blotts when a hand grabbed her wrist making her twirl around though in a graceful manner.

She found herself looking into two silver orbs and silently wished.

'I hope the baby gets those orbs. It's so enchanting and…'

"What are you doing here alone, Granger?"

(a/n: Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you like it! Thanks again for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9 Oh come on!

A/N: Now, thanks for all your reviews. Thanks for reading the last chapter and sorry if I used the third person point of view. I just thought it would be better to use it in that situation and in the first part of this chapter. Hope you're fine with that. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

Chapter 9 Oh, Come on!

Normal POV

"What are you doing here alone, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well, I… It is not really your business is it Malfoy?" She spat his name like venom.

"Why are you so thin? You don't look pretty healthy for someone carrying a child." He said while examining how thin her wrist were. Hermione quickly snatched her wrist back.

"As what I have just said, it's none of your business." She looked down suddenly interested with her shoes.

"It very well is. You happen to be carrying my child."

"Carrying her child? Where were you for the last three months? Don't be all possessive all of a sudden. You didn't want to be connected with her in any means possible. Now you're telling her to get healthy because she's carrying _your _child? If I didn't know better, it's my child now." Harry appeared in the middle of nowhere.

"Say what you want Potter. I know far more than you. Now if you may excuse us." Draco turned and walked in the opposite direction in swift grace holding Hermione's hand firmly.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mouthed as she was being dragged by Draco into a carriage.

"She can take care of herself mate. Stop being over protective." Ron said patting Harry's shoulder. Harry looked affronted, never had he imagined Ron saying things like that.

Draco's POV

She looked so thin! What was she doing to herself? Does she know that being unhealthy will be bad for the baby? Although she wore a lot of clothes to protect herself from the cold I can still see that for a woman with that bulging stomach, she is thin.

"What were you doing in the past three months?" I asked her. She was broken in her deep concentration. She stopped looking outside the window and stared at a speck above my shoulder. But she did not answer my question when her mouth opened.

"I thought you will be in Paris for another three months."

Where did she know that?

"How did you know?" I asked only to be answered by a shrug and staring back out the window.

"I was…I heard a rather disturbing news. So I decided to get the business over with before Christmas." I explained not even knowing why I owe her such explanation.

'Because you know deep inside that she will feel better if she knows.'

I was not just talking with my own brain right?

'Right.'

Okay, better go get some sleep.

I closed my eyes and rested my head at the back of my seat when she spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Manor." I answered not opening my eyes.

"What for?"

"To feed you."

"I'm not hungry."

I looked at her with one eye closed.

"You should be." Then closed my eye again.

She sighed.

What shall I do with her?

After a few minutes the carriage made to a halt. I offered to help her but she didn't take my hand, instead she clutched the side of the carriage to prevent herself from losing her balance.

Hermione's POV

We entered his Manor and was welcomed by a house elf dressed in a tea cozy.

I felt pity for the poor creature. I glanced up at Malfoy and was surprised when he said:

"I wouldn't free them you know. They want to be that way." He just read my mind.

"Prepare the dining room for Ms. Granger." He ordered the house elf whom bowed to the extent of what his little body would allow.

"Right away, Master" It said.

"Seat down Hermione." A tinge of electricity jolted in my spine. He just said my name with such ease. My dirty, Mudblood name said by those royal and angelic lips.

"What? Can't I say your name, Hermione?" I stopped looking at him so as not to see the satisfaction in his face for making me very uncomfortable.

"Why don't you seat down?" He said motioning to one crimson and comfortable looking chair opposite him. I did so for the throbbing pain of my ankle by standing in Diagon Alley carrying twice my ordinary weight was getting the best of me.

"So, you and Potter are engaged. Interesting." I tried hiding the engagement ring from him in the carriage, I didn't know he saw it. The only thing I did was nod in response.

"Am I invited? In the wedding, I mean." I was surprised he even asked that. I thought, for a moment. Oh, never mind.

'You thought he'll tell you to back out and marry him instead.'

No. I was just. Yeah, my brain was right. I thought of that.

"Well?" He leaned further to me.

"Uhm, if you want to. I think we can make adjustments." He huffed at that.

'I thought so. It is far from a Malfoy to ask himself to be in a party.'

"I don't think I asked you to. You may not if that will make you happy. I don't really expect you to invite me." He leaned back in his chair and conjured a glass of firewhiskey.

"I…ah..." Then the house elf from earlier popped out of nowhere.

"Dinner is ready, Master." And yet again with a bone breaking bow the house elf left.

Draco's POV

"Eat." I told her while trying to spoon feed her. I was holding her cheeks so as to make her head steady.

"How many times do…"

"Hah! I'm great am I?" I smirked as I triumphed in making her swallow the chicken fillet in her fork. She frowned but chewed heartily.

"Now start eating by yourself. I assume you know how?" I smirked yet again. She scowled at me and got her fork from my hand and started eating.

"Wine?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's bad for the baby." He informed me.

"Now, I will hire someone to get your stuff in your Muggle apartment to move it here."

A/N: Sorry it is so short. But the next chapter is coming. Hope you liked this. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Stubbornly convincing

A/N: Okay! Sorry this chapter took so long! I just had a BETA reader! A big thanks to TwilightGirl! Now, you can see major improvements in my grammar, I presume. Haha! Now, let's go on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay? J.K. Rowling does. If so I would be filthy rich by now!

Chapter 10 **Stubbornly convincing**

**Draco's POV**

"Now, I will hire someone to move your stuff from your Muggle apartment to here," I reported. She put down her fork in protest but I stopped her from making rude remarks by raising a hand.

"Let me explain things first. You will still marry Potter if that's what you want," I muttered under my breath, "I just want to keep track of your pregnancy, that's all. Don't get stupid ideas," I defended.

"I… Well, I don't know if Harry will approve." She started eating again to avoid talking, I suppose.

"You have to explain it to him then. Tell him that he is not always at your house so you living at mine wouldn't be so different. Besides, you will be well-fed here. I don't think he'll like it if you become unhealthy before your wedding," I said, raising an eyebrow at her while taking a sip from my goblet.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Granger. I mean, Hermione. You can talk him into it. What happened to your usual stubbornness?" I retorted. Now, unless I hit a nerve maybe she'll say yes.

"Uh, okay. Fine. I'll try," she agreed, shyly. She even blushed which made her beautiful, thin face radiantly cute.

"After you eat you may go back to Diagon Alley."

**Hermione's POV**

When I went back to Diagon Alley, I rushed into Flourish and Blotts. I bought a couple of books and a journal for Ginny. I instantly apparated home before going to Grimmauld Place to talk to Harry.

"You will go on another project soon! Who will take care of me? I can't be alone, you of all people know that!" I shouted at him, tears rolling down my cheeks in frustration. Tonks rubbed my back as I sobbed.

"What if something bad happens to you in that Manor? No one will be able to tend to you! Malfoy could even be planning to something evil to you!" Harry shouted back.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter. But I do realize that Draco Malfoy is the father of the child I'm carrying! No one will be stupid enough to hurt his own child!" I sobbed as I tried hard to get some air.

"Yeah, right! Stupid enough for Lucius, Draco Malfoy's father, to do such a thing!" With that come back I collapsed. I had very difficulty breathing. Tonks cradled me in her lap.

"Harry, Hermione is right. She'll be fine at Malfoy Manor. There are a lot of house elves to serve her and Draco has control over his business. Unlike us Aurors, he can have as many holidays as he wants. Just agree with her. Don't be afraid of losing her because she already agreed to marry you." Thank Merlin Tonks was reasonable and on my side.

I was still sobbing hard and angry tears were still rolling down my cheeks when Harry moved closer to Tonks and me. He took me from Tonks and embraced me before looking me in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. I was just being protective, you know. Sorry because I'm not always here. Now, stop crying. It's alright with me now. As long as Malfoy doesn't lay a finger on you it's fine." That last comment made me smile. It was like Hogwarts all over again. I nodded at him.

"Now, get some rest. Malfoy's helpers will come to your apartment tomorrow. I'll just owl him." He kissed me goodnight and left for work. I just remembered, he was asked by the Minister to escort a visitor from Australia.

**Moving in?**

**Draco's POV**

"Please be careful with that. Oh, uhm, here, let me." Hermione told one of the wizard workers I hired for the move- in. She walked to the worker whose name, as I remember it, is Kyle.

"Go on. I can do this." The guy looked at me as though he was asking if he could really let her. I nodded, yes.

Hermione grabbed her wand from inside her pocket, muttered a spell and made the

crib small, pocket sized to be exact.

"You never let them do their job, do you?" I told her as she walked into the baby's room and looked at the wallpapers they put up.

"You did a great job. In putting these things, I mean," I remarked.

"Blaise and Ginny helped me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so Zabini made this." I pointed to the bears near the door with my wand and it moved.

"Would you prefer the baby to live in the Muggle world or in the Wizarding world?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, that's not really my opinion now is it? Once you and Potter get married, that is," I answered, driving a point.

"Oh, yeah," was all she said.

_Why can't she say something like_ _'No, I'd prefer to be with you for the rest of my life' or 'Please ask me to marry you, because if you do I will totally forget about Harry.'?_

I kept thinking of things like that when I happened to glance at my watch.

"Gra-… Hermione, I have to go. I'll see you at the Manor. I'll have Blaise come over and help you with the baby's room again. You can also invite Mrs. Weasley if you want. See you later." And with that I did something I never would have imagined of doing. I kissed her soft, radiant cheek. She was also clearly surprised. I saw her eyes widen in shock before I apparated for work.

**Hermione's POV**

I probably look like a teenage girl with a crush on the school heartthrob who just kissed my cheek. As I touch my cheek I can still feel his lips. I blushed at the thought of him kissing me and mentally slapped myself.

_Why are you so happy about it? You're getting married in five months! Behave yourself._

At that thought I helped the workers pack more baby things and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

I decided to wrap my gifts, for Christmas was just hours away. I settled in the living room because I still have no idea where my room is. I was about to wrap Harry's gift when a house elf appeared.

"Madame, my name is Twiny and I was ordered by Master to help you with everything," Twiny the house elf introduced in her high pitched, squeaky voice before bowing.

"I don't think that's necessary," I told her.

"No, Madame, I insist. Master will not be pleased with me," she said as if pleading for work.

"Well, I think I can tell your Master not to be unpleased with you," I said, trying to talk the elf out of it.

'_Are you crazy? You yourself can't talk Malfoy out of the idea of you moving in with him!'_

_Oh, right. But the house elf doesn't know that!_

"No, Madame. I really want to help. Please Madame. And I am not even allowed to talk to you in this manner. So please." And with that said she plopped down unto the floor and started wrapping gifts.

By 8:00 that evening everything was finished. And as if on cue, Malfoy appeared.

"Good evening, Hermione," he greeted with no sign of gladness on his face.

"Good evening," I greeted back.

"So, done with your gifts eh? Do I have one there?" He asked with a smirk so familiar.

"Well, I… don't really know what you would want seeing you already have everything so…" I started but he cut me off saying:

"That's okay. I'm not really expecting you to give me one. I think dinner is ready. Would you like to eat?" His cold chilling voice suddenly hit me.

_Is he upset?_

"Oh, okay. I'm kind of starving." I tried to lighten up his mood but I only received scolding from him.

"I brought you here so that you will not be close to being hungry! You can eat any time you want here. Understand? Don't starve yourself again. Potter will not be happy with me, though he is not very happy at the moment." I was about to protest but thought better. I won't risk having to lose my baby because I had a row with Draco.

I ate plenty that evening. I was about to eat another slice of cake when Blaise entered the dining room.

"Hey there Draco!" He waved and sat down across me, beside Draco.

"I thought you'd need me for the arrangement of the baby's room but the house elves already did it," he informed Draco.

I suddenly noticed a red handkerchief in Blaise's pocket.

"I want some cherries," I heard myself say. The two of them stared at me as if I am becoming mental.

"Cherries? At a time like this?" Draco asked then looked at Blaise as to check whether or not he heard me right. I nodded.

"Okay then, Gayj!" He called and a house elf with a long nose appeared.

"Get Ms. Granger cherries from the kitchen," he ordered but before Gayj disappear for the kitchen. I heard myself blurt out:

"I want fresh cherries. And I want you to get them for me." At what I said he looked as if he would burst.

"Me? Picking fresh cherries at this time of night? That's unheard of! Malfoy's don't _pick _cherries for Muggle borns! That's an outrage!" He retorted standing up and waving his hands in indignation.

"If you don't pick cherries tonight I will starve myself to death and so will the baby." I crossed my arms and held my head up.

At that he looked disheveled and sat down again.

"Okay, I promise I will get you the cherries tomorrow morning," he said in a soft, calmer voice.

"No, I want it now," I told him. Blaise looked amused.

"Fine." At that Draco grabbed his cloak and told Blaise to watch over me until he gets back.

"See you later! I want a whole basket of it if you please," I shouted at him as he apparated for the Malfoy fields.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry again for taking so long. And a never ending thanks to TwilightGirl!


	11. Chapter 11 Confusion alert!

A/N: Okay, first of all I'm trying my best for the characters not to be OOC. Please bear with me. I hope you can see improvements in the next chapters. For now please read and tell me what you think afterwards. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters for that matter.

Chapter 11: **Confusion alert!**

**Harry's POV**

I'm sitting in my cubicle at the ministry, twirling my wand between my fingers, thinking.

I contemplated why Hermione would consider the idea of living with Malfoy. Isn't it strange? Why would Malfoy offer a home for Hermione, whose life he literally ruined? And why would Hermione accept his proposal?

'_Maybe he has grown a heart over the years. He did help in the final battle and all.'_

Yeah, he helped in the final battle because he was afraid of the consequences. He wanted to save his own arse.

'_Well, sure, but you can't ignore the fact that he helped!_'

Argh, why do I have a sensible mind that points out Malfoy's good traits?

It doesn't help answer my question though. Why was Hermione so willing?

'_Maybe she just wants to give Malfoy a chance, since he's the father of the child and all. Don't worry, she's still wearing your ring, right? So don't go jumping to stupid conclusions.'_

I snapped out of my reverie when Ron poked his head from behind my cubicle.

"Harry, you coming down for lunch or what?" He asked me.

"Is it lunch already?" I glanced at my watch.

"Do you really think I would be wrong about a mealtime? Come on! I'm starving." I grinned at Ron and grabbed my cloak. Leave it to Ron to lighten up the mood.

He was always there when I need him. He's the best friend I ever had.

We walked from the Ministry into Muggle London. We're looking for a new place to eat. We finally settled in a café two blocks from the Ministry visitors' entrance.

"Harry, I have something to ask you." He turned to me and put his fork down.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" I asked him while I took a sip from my glass of orange juice.

"Do you really love Hermione?" I almost spat my orange juice at his questioning face. I coughed a little and then looked up at him again.

"Of course I do! Why would I ask her to marry me in the first place?" I asked him back. His face flushed, as though he were disappointed with my response.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Why did you ask such a thing?" I asked him trying to lighten up his mood by laughing a bit.

"Nothing." After that he stayed quiet until the end of the day.

When I went home to Grimmauld Place I found Ginny there.

"Good evening Ginny. What brings you here?" I asked Ron's sister. She grew quite a lot over the years. I never thought I would grow out of my crush on her, but I guess I did.

"Hello Harry. Mum just wanted me to take your laundry back to the Burrow. She says you are in for another assignment out of town." She smiled at me and she grabbed Hermione's cloak from the chair she left it on.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked her again.

'_She's just too cute to be a thief you know.'_

"I'm dropping by the Malfoy Manor. She asked me to see what the baby's room looked like. You didn't think I would steal this did you?" I just smiled at that.

'_See, I told you she's too cute to steal.'_

"Wait, did you just say that Malfoy made a room for the baby?" She nodded, yes.

"Why would Malfoy do that? Hermione won't be staying there after our marriage. So, why the room?" I asked, anger rising up on me.

"Well, Malfoy is the father of the baby. And Hermione will let the baby stay with him for some time. I think that's what they have agreed to do once you guys settle down." My lips took the form of an 'o' but not before I looked away in irritation.

"Why is it that whenever Malfoy's name comes into the subject you always regard him as the father? He doesn't deserve it you know. If I didn't know better he regrets the whole thing!" I blurted out, focusing my anger on Ginny. Why did she have to be so cute in her white sweater and a pair of jeans?

'_Okay, Harry, snap out of it! You proposed to Hermione remember! You love her! You'll get married soon!'_

I shook my head and waited for Ginny's come back. I expected her to shout back at me or something, but instead I heard her voice in the calmest way possible.

"Harry, sorry to say this all over again but you must realize that even though you find Malfoy unreliable for trust, he does everything for the child and this is because…"

"He's the baby's father. Yeah, I've noticed." At that she broke into a smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I guess I have to go," she said just as I a warm feeling settled in my stomach.

"Where are you going again?" I asked her, my brain was a bit confused by her smile.

"To Hermione! Honestly Harry, you must consider taking a nap. Or at least rest your mind a little! All these assignments of yours are getting to you."

"Uhm, right."

"By the way Harry," she said before turning to the door.

"I ate some of the cauldron cake in the kitchen, hope you don't mind." And for the final time that day she gave me a smile. My stomach gave a flip and I didn't understand why.

**Mother-in-law?**

**Hermione's POV**

I was seated in my bed reading a book when the thoughts of last night came to me.

I was playing a card game with Blaise and winning too when the baby kicked.

"Ouch," I exclaimed automatically.

"Why? What's the matter?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked, that's all," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Well, isn't that nice?" He said, not really asking but I nodded nonetheless.

"I'm getting hungry, I wonder where Draco is now." As if on cue he entered through the front door, looking disheveled. He had cuts and tears all over his robes.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I ran to him, examining his cuts..

"Nothing. Here," he said coldly.

'_As if it's my fault! Why does he have to be so cold all of a sudden!'_

I took the basket full of red cherries. Then I saw a pair of blue in the basket. I took it and realized that they were blueberries!

I sat down on the floor and looked at the cherries. I just wanted to admire how beautiful they were.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat them?" Draco asked me with the same sneer I was used to. I glared at him.

"No, I just want to stare at them. That's all," I told him. Blaise looked amused.

"What! You just want to stare at them? And you had me going to the fields at this time of night?" He yelled at me and tears filled my eyes. I was crying like a baby waiting for its milk bottle.

"What now?" Draco asked. Blaise looked at me then at Draco.

"Draco, you shouldn't yell at her like that! Pregnant hormones you know! Easily offended! And in Hermione's case you have to be careful because she could lose her baby! Stress is a number one cause. But making her depressed is another!" Blaise hissed at Draco. He looked more disheveled than ever.

"Hermione, you know I didn't mean that. I was just tired. You know. From work and all." He tried to calm me down by stroking the back of my hand.

"And what? Take it out on me? Blame me of all that happens to you everyday? Well, I'm sorry Malfoy. I am just a visitor here after all." At that I snatched my hand from him, still crying.

"No… Hermione. You are more than a visitor here! You are most welcome! And I didn't take my stress out on you. I promise I will make it up to you. I'm really… s-sorry, Hermione." Hah! I made Malfoy utter an apology!

"Okay." I suddenly stopped crying.

"I want blueberries for breakfast tomorrow. And personally picked by you of course," I told him while I wiped my tears.

He made a face and I felt an urge to cry again. When he saw my eyes welling up he swallowed hard.

"Sure, of course I will." I hugged him with overwhelming joy. I knew I would have to explain later but, never mind that. I was so happy!

Blaise just stared at us. After a while he left.

I sighed and got up to look outside my window. There I saw the never ending Malfoy estate.

"What would it be like to be part of the Malfoy clan? To own this whole estate and more?" I asked myself and sighed.

"It will be a very good thing." I heard someone say behind me and to my surprise it was Narcissa Malfoy in the flesh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean anything by that," I stuttered slightly, looking down at my slippers.

"No, don't be. Everyone thinks about it. But I assure you it isn't easy." I just stared at her as she took a seat on the corner of my bed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, not to be rude or anything but, why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I wanted to meet you Ms. Granger. I heard many good things about you. And it is a pleasure that you know me but call me Narcissa." She held out a hand and I gladly took it thinking that she would shake it but to my surprise I was pulled felt the familiar apparition sensation.

"Where are we? And why did you bring me here?" I asked her when we had Disapparated.

"Well, I just wanted to buy you the most wonderful wedding dress for when you get married," She said with a smile making her blue eyes twinkle.

"Uhm, Narcissa, you do realize that I am not marrying your son, do you?" I asked tentatively. She looked a little taken aback and I thought I was right until she spoke again.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for? Silly girl," She said and gave me another sweet smile.

At that she called a witch named Stella. Stella was a huge witch with a lot of rings on her fingers and bead charms on her wrists. She wore huge glasses making her normally sized eyes look bigger. She kind of reminded me of Professor Trelawney but bigger in size.

"Stella, this is Hermione. I want you to design a wedding gown for her to wipe her groom off his feet," Narcissa said to Madame Stella who looked very giddy at the idea.

"Well, who, might I know, the groom-to-be is?" Madame Stella asked while rubbing her knuckles with her fingers.

"The Boy-who-lived of course! Harry Potter!" Narcissa exclaimed. At what she said, Madame Stella was speechless. Then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why are you paying for her wedding dress?" She asked finally.

"Stella, I haven't said anything about it yet but the baby is a Malfoy!" Narcissa's blue eyes glinted with glee as she boasted that.

I t was a long day at Madame Stella's but I managed through it all. Narcissa was kind enough to buy every accessory to can go with the dress.

When I came home I was exhausted to the bone. But not until I saw Ginny sitting in the living room browsing _Witch Weekly's _latest issue.

"Ginny!" I shrieked and ran to her (with very much difficulty because of my heavy stomach) and she ran to me, smiling.

"Ginny! You don't know how happy I am right now!" I told her while tears rolled down my cheek. Being pregnant really gets me emotional.

"Why? Did Malfoy do something to you?" She asked, although I think she already knows my answer.

"No. I just missed you, that's all." I hugged her and smiled in her hair.

"Let's go up to my room. I want to tell you something." I told her as I wiped my tears and motioned for the stairs.

"I have lots of cherries and blueberries in my room." I smiled again to her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Please, oh please, oh please, oh please! Just click that button over there… and type your review.. Thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Realization, hit me!

**A/N: Okay, sorry I only posted it now. I can't seem to log in for two days. Hope you'll like this chapter! Please read and review afterwards. Thanks for those who like the story so far. Smiles.**

Chapter 12: **Realization, hit me!**

**Harry's POV**

I am out of town with Ron on a mission. We are currently trying to settle in a very shabby flat. Since that day in the café he became somewhat quiet around me. Could he still have a thing for 'Mione? But how could he? He already has Luna right? And he loves her dearly!

"Hey, Ron, Can I ask you something?" I asked him and hoped he would not give an excuse.

"I don't know. What's it about?"

'_What is happening with this guy?'_

"Are you still in love with Luna?"

'_That wasn't so bad. And he didn't turn all crimson in anger too.'_

"Yeah, of course I do," he retorted, before attacking a pack of Muggle chips Hermione gave us before we left.

"Well, have you proposed to her yet?"

"I havwen't, she wantsh me to shave money firsht." He said with his mouth full of chips.

'_I think the old Ron is coming back.'_

Ron went for a shower while I opened my trunk not knowing exactly what I was looking for. Then I saw it, a pocket watch and a book entitled _The Rarely used Self Defense Spells and their Power_, the gifts Ginny and Hermione gave me for Christmas.

As I touch the pocket watch my heart skipped a bit. It has something engraved on it but I can't quite figure it out. I smiled at the book from Hermione. She seriously is nerved by my travels.

I pictured Hermione in a wedding gown every now and then since my proposal to her but somehow it's become blurry and Ginny keeps appearing instead. Can it be true that I am falling in love with Ginny all over again? I can't!

'_What do you mean you can't? Of course you can.'_

No!

'_Weren't you getting married to 'Mione so you could forget about Ginny in the first place?'_

Of course not!

'_Okay, seems like you need some flashback.'_

-Flashback-

"_Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Okay, that went smooth, now for an answer. Hermione, don't think about feelings. You need me more than ever! And this is how I can repay you for everything you did for me. Just say yes and I will disregard any feelings I may feel for someone else. Just say yes. If you won't I'll make you._

-End of Flashback-

Oh no! I didn't just think of that!

'_And you know better than I do that the person you are referring to as 'someone else' is Ginny.'_

I shook my head as realization hit me. It's true! I love Ginny and was blinded by being a true friend and hero to realize that! But what could I do? Hermione needs me.

'_Malfoy is very willing to be the father of the child you know.'_

Yeah. To be a father which he really was but _not _to give the child a name.

"That's it. I will marry Hermione even if it's the last thing I do!" I said in a louder voice than I hoped. And unsurprisingly enough Ron heard me, bemused.

"No one is stopping you mate," he said gloomily.

"Ron, what's the matter? Every time I mention me marrying 'Mione you change moods. You become gloomy just like now and last month you were quiet. What's wrong?" I asked him very interested as to what his answer will be.

To my great surprise he looked really angry. He flashed me a death glare before he spoke.

"You don't really know anything do you?" And with that he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

**Hermione's POV**

I'm looking at the window yet again, Feeling my seven month tummy. It is now so swollen that I'm having a hard time sitting down, lying on my back, walking around, and standing for a very long time.

"I think now is a good time to sit down, right baby?" I asked my swollen stomach and smiled. I walked very, very slowly to my bed and reached out for a box of Muggle junk food, doughnuts. I am not going to stop craving for a while. I even asked Draco to stay for a couple hours just to stare at his eyes! He seemed uncomfortable by it at first. But when Blaise handed him a book on _Pregnancy in a light way_ he relaxed a little. He demanded me to look at some of the pictures but I told him no.

Being pregnant means being really emotional. And that's what I have been for the seven months, emotional. I can be offended or really happy about something in just a matter of seconds.

_Knock. Knock._

"Do come in," I called out merrily as I munched on a strawberry flavored doughnut.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny greeted me and gave me a peck on each cheek.

"Hi, want some doughnuts?" I offered.

"That's a muggle thing right?" I nodded, yes.

"Junk food actually," I corrected her.

"Don't tell me Malfoy went to Muggle London, entered a doughnut shop, bought at least, what two dozens of doughnuts? He exchanged some of his galleons into Muggle money and got away with knowledge of Muggle currency?" She asked in one intake of breath, very shocked. I nodded, yes.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy? The only heir to the Malfoy fortune? The same Malfoy, the pureblood?" She asked again and I also nodded, yes.

"One and the same," I told her still eating the doughnuts, the thing that this whole fuss was about. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione! You did wonders!" She exclaimed.

"I wonder what he looked like when he entered the doughnut shop?" She stared into the ceiling.

"Come on Gin, it's not a big deal," I told her finishing the last doughnut.

"Yes it is! Okay, enough about that. What will the wedding be like?" She finally asked, changing the topic.

"Well, Harry hired a wedding planner. She's organizing everything, seeing my predicament," I told her, standing up.

"Can we go to the kitchens? I want some blueberry cheese cake. Or better yet, let's go to Fortescue's. I want to grab a bubblegum mint ice cream with chocolate bits," I told her.

Ginny looked at me as though I were mental.

"Please Ginny. I'm hungry!" She knows better about pregnant women and their hormones so she gladly went with me to Diagon Alley to grab some ice cream.

**Draco's POV**

I'm in my office staring at a picture of a pregnant woman who's carrying my child.

I don't know why I did such a thing to her back in September but I sure am thankful. Now I imagine myself carrying a baby with blond curls and silver eyes.

I will do anything just to satisfy her cravings. Sit by her in silence so she can see my eyes. Get her berries in the middle of the night or go to a Muggle store to buy her junk foods. Sometimes I want to just get mad at her and tell her that I am no servant, that I am a Malfoy, but when I see her smile and her twinkling eyes as I come home with her cravings, all my angry is washed away.

I know I will regret this once she gets married and becomes Mrs. Harry Potter. I will miss all the stupidity of me trying to please a Muggleborn, her annoying stubbornness and her big brown eyes.

Her presence will be dreadfully missed so I decided to come to her wedding to see her one last time before she becomes Mrs. Harry Potter.

**A/N: Hmm… I do hope you liked this one. I have to say, this story is nearing its end. I hope you can still bear with me. Thanks to you all and I love you! Now, I really want to hear your comments so please review! Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13 What a pleasant surprise!

A/N: So, this is chapter 13. Haha.. Hope you like this one. I'm working on the next chapter right away. Please Read and Review! Thanks to all of you!

Chapter 13:** What a pleasant surprise!**

**Hermione's POV**

When I got home I was really exhausted. I took a seat on one of the crimson couches in the Malfoy Manor.

I absentmindedly stroked my tummy and daydreamed (although it's not exactly morning. It's well past seven now) and imagined what the baby will look like.

'_We haven't thought of a name yet.'_

What does _we_ mean exactly?

'_You and Draco of course!' _My mind informed me, I blushed slightly and giggled.

Did I just giggle? Since when does Hermione Granger giggle?

'_When you started realizing you like Draco, that's when.'_

"No!"

"And why not?" A pug faced woman said from the door.

'_Pansy Parkinson.'_

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" She asked lighting up a cigarette.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned her as I stood up.

'_That smoke is very harmful to the baby! The nerve of this woman to come here just to do that!'_

"And why, pray-tell, should I not?" She asked blowing smoke into my face. I coughed very hard.

Then she noticed my bulging stomach and realized where she was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked panic rising in her voice.

"I, well, I live here," I informed her head up high.

"Don't give me that crap! You're not pregnant with Drakie's child are you?" She asked exasperated.

"Actually, I am," I told her not really thinking of the consequences.

"You bitch! How dare you…! Argh!" She yelled before advancing at me. She grabbed a handful of my now curly, tamed hair.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You stay away from my Drakie!" She hissed as she finally let go of my hair and left with a pop outside the front door. I sat down, and cried. I sobbed so hard I wasn't sure if I was breathing.

**Draco's POV**

I entered the back door and put a box of Muggle junk food (doughnuts as Hermione called it) on the kitchen counter and a basket of raspberries personally picked by me from the fields.

I took off my cloak before going to the living room only to find Hermione face buried in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

I hurriedly walk to her, tentatively touched her shoulder. She looked up at me all blotchy and tear-stained.

"What's wrong?" I asked her although not expecting for her to answer.

'_How can you be so dense? She can hardly breathe! How can she answer you?'_

"Shh…Stop crying… Shh…It's all right," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her frail body.

She smiled although tears still trickle down her cheek. She started to calm down and her sobs controllable.

"Come, let's eat. I bought you some more of those doughnuts and I picked some raspberries for you," I told her and prayed top God that she will be alright.

"You read my mind." She smiled at me and held my shoulder for support as she stood up.

"You look very cute with a weight like that you know?" I told her.

"Sarcasm. You know what, I think Prince of Sarcasm will suit you better than the title Slytherin Sex God or Prince of Slytherin. I'm not saying that you are bad in bed 'cause to tell you the truth you're great, it's just that…" She trailed off as if realizing that she was just commenting on his bed qualities. Then she blushed and I smirked inwardly.

"Uhm, let's eat! I'm starving!"

_Hah! Changing the subject now are we?_

She ate heartily and finished the doughnuts for dessert.

"I think I'll bring this in my room. I'm stuffed!" She motioned to the basket of raspberries then smiled. But it faded slightly as she remembered something.

"Are you and Pansy still together?" She asked looking down her tummy and stroked it again lightly.

"No, why'd you ask?" She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing..."

'_She's so transparent!'_

"She came, right?" I asked her and frowned as she nodded, yes.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing…" At her answer I scowled as I noticed her hair was in disarray.

"She pulled your hair and exhaled smoke in your face?" She nodded again, yes.

"Typical Parkinson." I smirked at her. She looked up at me trying to know if this was all a joke.

"You need some rest you know that? Or do you want me to tell you a bed time story?" I smiled at her.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she snapped but smiled and went to her bedroom taking the basket of raspberries with her.

"Don't eat those before going to sleep! You'll have nightmares!" I called out to her.

'_Now, what do you plan with Parkinson?'_

I don't think Hermione will be happy with me if I do something physical.

'_Why not close all her apothecaries?'_

That will be great. While I close her shops I will put up my own apothecary! Hah! Let's see what happens to her when her business goes bankrupt.

'_Okay, you're old self is coming back you know that?'_

Isn't that good?

'_No, what will Hermione think?'_

Hmm… Change of plans. I'll threaten her first. If she doesn't leave this country I will force her to.

'_It's up to you, but don't you think you must stop her wedding?'_

I can't do anything about it.

And with that said I went to my own bedroom, all plans for Pansy's downfall laid out in my head.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I wrote Pansy as an intelligent witch here who is still head over heels for Draco (Who wouldn't?). Thank you all for reading! Now, please tell me what you think and review! Hugs!


	14. Chapter 14 I do

A/N: Hmmm… My last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long. And being the last chapter, it is so short. Actually, all my chapters are short. Hope you can forgive me. This is how I want to end the story. Please, appreciate it! Thanks for all your reviews! And please read the epilogue. Thanks again!

Chapter 14: **I do.**

A month had passed in a steady pace and it was time for the wedding. Hermione was happy to see her wedding dress. It fitted her curves (well, her bulging stomach) perfectly. She thanked Narcissa for the dress. Draco offered them the Malfoy chapel for the ceremony. She half-hoped that Draco would stop her from marrying Harry but to her disappointment he offered their personal chapel instead.

She sighed in her room and took a bite off a butter doughnut. She was, at the moment, having a heated argument with herself.

'_I never imagined my wedding to be like this. I have a swollen tummy for crying out loud!' _She told herself. And true enough she was in her eighth month of pregnancy.

'_Why did I agree on a wedding that takes place in a month where my tummy is at its peak?' _She asked herself heat rising up to her head.

Calm down. This is for the baby. So when he or she is born there will be a father.

'_Always for the baby. What about your happiness?'_

I will do anything for the baby. Even if it means that I have to sacrifice my happiness.

Hermione looked down at her tummy. She sounded like an idiot.

She felt tears welling up her eyes.

"I can't do this on my own. I know I can't. Even if I say I can, I know deep down I can't." She was crying now.

'_Since when did you think like that? You always look for a way to do it yourself! Now pull yourself together and tell Harry you will not do it.'_

"I can't. I will do this." She pulled herself together and wiped away her tears (thank Merlin it was non melting makeup!) and waited for her to be called.

The wedding planner, Shena, peeked inside her room and informed her that the wedding would start in 20 minutes. So I walked to the chapel which was conveniently located at the back of Malfoy Manor.

Shena made Hermione wait outside the chapel as the bridesmaids and everyone else comes in. When the music changed it was her cue to start walking down the aisle. The walk seemed to last an eternity for Hermione. All eyes were on her. At that special moment she wished her parents were alive and well. She pictured her father escorting her to the altar and her mother weeping beside her.

'_It's all just a dream now.'_ She told herself.

Then her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. At the front row, mouth curved in a smile. Wearing a white tuxedo, Italian leather shoes and a white magician-type hat. He was all in white except for his shoes. He looked so ethereal, like an angel had descended from heaven just to witness her wedding. She cried some more. She wasn't marrying Draco, she's here to marry Harry.

She diverted her gaze to Ginny. She couldn't stand seeing him smiling at her like that. Seeing how happy he was on her wedding day. She saw Ginny looking quite nervous and disheveled.

After looking at Ginny she forced herself to look at her groom. Harry was wearing a black tuxedo, his hair still a mess. He was beaming at her. Though he wore glasses, she could see that Harry's emerald eyes were twinkling.

And then she saw Ron. Ron was, somehow, glaring at Harry. She doesn't know why but when Ron gazed at her he smiled very wide. He was wearing a black tuxedo similar to Harry's.

Blaise was at Draco's side wearing a combination of a white tuxedo and black pants and black dragonhide shoes. He was a newly discovered friend to Hermione. He was not as biased as Ron and Harry. And Hermione was grateful for that.

And now came the inevitable. She reached the altar and Harry extended an arm for her to take.

She smiled at him as they made their way up the altar steps before the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two individuals," the priest paused and smiled at everyone.

"I know this isn't necessary but due to tradition, is there anyone here who does not wish for these two beautiful people to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around not knowing that the two people in front of him wanted to hear the same thing.

The long pause had passed. No one stood up to object.

"Very well," the priest started.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, till death do you part?" The minister asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and their intertwined hands, and then back to his emerald eyes.

As Hermione silently argued in her mind, Draco was holding his green walking stick firmly. His head bowed as if in silent prayer, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs underneath his hat. He was smiling despite the feeling of hurt in the pit of his stomach. And he heard it. The angelic voice of Hermione which said:

"I do."

At that moment he stood up. He knew he was making a scene but didn't care. He walked down the middle of the aisle, where Hermione walked in earlier looking like an angel. He was whistling as he walked, twirling his walking stick.

Hermione was horror struck at his rudeness and a tear escaped her eyes. She brushed it away. The priest proceeded as if nothing happened.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Now, all eyes were on Harry. He took Hermione's hand in his again and said:

"I…can't." Harry looked at Hermione straight in the eye where he saw a mix of emotions, none of those were hurt.

She was shocked, thankful, and happy.

Harry took both her hands to his lips.

"'Mione, I know you love him. I know you can't live without Malfoy. And I can't live without Ginny. This is all a mistake. I was so intent on helping you, to pay you back for every good thing you did for me. But I almost ended up breaking your heart. Almost stopped you from being with the man you love.

"So please Hermione, as a last favor. Run after Malfoy. You deserve to be happy more than anyone here." Hermione was crying uncontrollably now.

"And, Ginny, will you marry me? Right now?" Harry asked Ginny across the room who was crying hard now. Ron looked relieved by this.

"Ginny! Go to Harry now!" Ron ordered her sister who smiled through her tears.

"'Mione, what are you still doing there? Run after Malfoy! Now!" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going, Ronald!" And everyone chuckled as Ron turned red.

"Hermione, I think you will find my son in his study. Be careful with your child now!" Narcissa suddenly said as she stood up.

"Thank you, Narcissa." And with that she made her way to the Malfoy Manor up to Draco's study.

Meanwhile Draco was indeed in his study, looking at a photograph of Hermione continuously beaming at him.

"I don't think I will ever find someone like you," Draco muttered to himself. He was surprised when the door clashed open making way for a panting, and a very pregnant Hermione.

"Draco, let me talk first. I… I'm here because of you. I want to tell you how much I love you. I am so in love with you that I imagine myself having kids with curly bond hair and silver eyes or straight brown with silver eyes. I imagine myself with you every Valentine's Day. To make the kids sleep with bedtime stories or stories of how we got together.

"I can't imagine someone else picking berries in the fields in the middle of the night. I can't imagine anyone else who would go to Muggle London just to buy me doughnuts or deal with my emotional breakdowns. Someone who will do everything just to make me comfortable. Who will fight for me when some ex- girlfriend comes and attacks me. I only imagine you, Draco Malfoy, to do such things for me. Not Harry Potter. Not Ron Weasley. Not Viktor Krum. You. I love you Draco, really I do."

When she finished her speech Draco just stared at her. Not just any stare, a cold stare. The one he gave her when they were at Hogwarts. When she saw that she cried harder.

Her eyes were closed when Draco's beautiful lips curved into a smile. He slowly walked to Hermione and wrapped her into his arms.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she smelled the all too familiar scent of his cologne and the feel of his arms around her.

"You don't know how happy you made me just by being here." He told her as he ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her forehead and wiped a single tear.

To Draco's surprise Hermione slapped him

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco asked rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"I was just checking if this is a dream," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Then why did you have to slap me?" Draco asked, pouting.

"What? You want me to hurt myself?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and was answered by a passionate kiss from her one and only love, Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! And now, I would appreciate it very much if you will give me your views on the story/chapter. Thanks again! Hope to see you all soon! Thanks to kiKi for being my BETA.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue I&II

A/N: I hope this satisfies you. Please read and review! Hope you like it! Thanks for everyone!

Epilogue: **You and the Mudblood**

**Draco's POV**

I was in my office sorting out reports and papers from my employees when the door suddenly banged open.

"What did you do to my shops? You bought all the shares of my clients and now you want my shop to close?" Pansy shouted as she came in. Luckily, my office has a silencing charm on it so no commotion inside may be heard.

"I am currently planning on putting up a chain of apothecary shops," I calmly said.

"And why, may I ask, would you be interested with _my _chain of stores?" She hissed as her nose flared.

"Surely you would know by now. I can't afford competition. There are so many apothecary chains in Diagon Alley. I could use one less," I told her in the same calm voice. Her eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you choose my shop? As you said, there are lots of stores! Why in the hell would you pick mine!" She asked again. She seemed so angry that if possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Well, you must be honored you know. I picked your store because it would otherwise be great competition." I smirked at her as she frowned.

"If I know better it's because of that Mudblood of yours staying in your home that's making you do this!" She told me as she sat down in an armchair across me.

"Ms. Parkinson, I will not tolerate such foul words in my office," I threatened her. The nerve of this woman coming down here and insulting Hermione!

Pansy smirked at the use of her surname.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am credible to use such words on my own free will to remind you of what you are about to do," she told me in that same smirk almost as arrogant as mine.

"And what is that?" I narrowed my eyes as if saying to be careful with her choice of words.

"Falling in love with the Mudblood is a disgrace to the Malfoy heritage and you yourself know that!" She said in a very dangerous voice as she stood up and reached for the door. I was taken aback at what she said but only glared at her. And before she went out the door she made a final note.

"You will regret this day Draco. You will be coming back to me on your knees." I just smirked.

'_On my knees my arse. I am not going back to a pug like you even in a million years nor if you were the last girl on this planet.'_

I twirled my seat and looked at my window. Surprisingly enough an owl was perched.

I grabbed the letter from its beak and read.

_Draco,_

_I don't feel so good. My stomach is aching badly._

_Granger_

It was a very short letter and only because of one thing. She was in a lot of pain.

I made my way out of the office to my apparition point just outside my door.

When I arrived with a '_pop' _I heard her screech.

"Aaaaaaah!" I hastily marched up the staircase only to find Granger at the top.

"What are you doing! You should be lying down!" I exclaimed panic rising in my voice. She frowned mockingly.

"Don't scold me! We are in a very serious situation here! And how was I able to owl you if didn't get up? Aaaaaaaaaaagh…! Can we just please go to St. Mungo's?" She panted. I carried her to the kitchen to find something.

"Just breathe, Hermione, breathe." I inhaled and exhaled as if I was in a breathing session with a kid who doesn't know how to.

"Hee, hee, hoo."

"That's right, keep breathing. Stay calm and close your eyes." She did as she was told to.

"Okay, 1..2..3." We arrived at St. Mungo's with a loud clunk. The portkey was rolling to the information desk where a blonde woman with very red lips chewing gum was situated. I went to her, Hermione still in my hands doing the breathing exercise we learned from a book.

The woman motioned to the plate beside her that says which floor is what.

I quickly walked to the forth floor and as soon as the Healers saw me carrying Hermione they made us go into a room. Hermione was in very excruciating pain as she delivered the baby.

I was asked to wait outside although I really wanted to be with her. After fifteen minutes an assistant healer went to fetch me saying that Hermione wanted me inside. I pushed away from the wall where I was leaning and made my way in her room.

She was not in her clothes anymore but in a white dress that were tied on her sides. Her legs were spread in the other direction as the Healers made enchanting spells for the baby to come out. Hermione, however, was _pushing_ the baby. There were beads of sweat on her forehead that trickled down in the slightest movement.

I held her hand in mine, kissing it and telling her that everything will be alright, that I was here for her and the baby and that I love her with all my heart and soul.

She gave a final push and the Principal Healer raised the baby and magically cut the umbilical chord and cleaned him. It was a boy! Hah! I have a son!

I looked at Hermione who was trying her best to stay awake for a minute to see our baby. She smiled at him and me.

"I want to name him Jayze. Jayze Isaac Malfoy." She kissed Jayze's forehead and then fell backwards on the bed.

"Is she supposed to do that?" I asked the Principal Healer and panic was carved instantly on his face. He made a spell that casted a green dome on Hermione making her stiff for a second and then normal again but the dome became blue.

I was now becoming nervous.

"What's happened?" I demanded. One of the assistant Healers checked Hermione's pulse then looked at me.

"Your wife is in a coma," he said plainly.

"What do you mean co-ma? The baby only needs one mother! He doesn't need a co- mom!" I exclaimed.

"Sir, it is a state between being petrified and asleep. She only knows when she will wake up. By now she maybe having a dream." And he looked at her.

"Can't you do anything about it? Making a potion or something?" I asked which gave me an idea. The Healer just shook his head.

Part II: **Dreamland**

Hermione awoke sitting up on her four poster bed. Her forehead beaded with sweat. She held the crimson sheets tightly.

"Another nightmare," she told herself as she got up and made her way to the door. She grabbed the gold knob and turned it. A fire was lit in the common room.

As the light hit her arm she noticed a stinging sensation. She looked at her left arm and to her horror, there, without mistake, was the Dark Mark.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I do hope you like this. And there is a sequel! It's called Dreamland. Well, as what you read says, Hermione is in a coma and she woke up in a dream where she became an ally to the Dark Lord and such. It's kind of dark and uhm, she doesn't remember anything about having a baby with the oh-so handsome and wonderful Draco Malfoy. So let us find out. Is that alright? Now, please review! Thanks for those who read my story! I hope you'll read the sequel too. Thanks again to Kiki for being my BETA! Thanks to you all!


End file.
